Holo Caster
|} The Holo Caster (Japanese: ホロキャスター Holo Caster) is a Key Item in Generation VI, introduced in Pokémon X and Y. It is a device developed by Lysandre Labs that allows people to communicate with each other through holograms. In the core series games Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect In Pokémon X and Y The player automatically starts their game with a Holo Caster, with its color depending on the player's gender, being green or red if the player is male or female, respectively. At various points in the game's plot, the player will receive messages from their friends and allies to advance the storyline. It is revealed later in the storyline that Team Flare spied on messages sent by the Holo Caster, although Sina and Dexio destroy the machine which recorded all of the messages shortly after Team Flare is defeated in Geosenge Town. By accessing the Holo Caster via PSS, the Holo Caster can be used to receive special news bulletins about events, tournaments, and receive special distributions from participating stores and event locations via SpotPass. With StreetPass, the player can collect reports on various other players as they pass by them. These are presented in a similar way to a news report, with the reporter being Malva. The Holo Caster service was discontinued in October 2016 in preparation for the release of Pokémon Sun and Moon. In the Looker Bureau missions, the Holo Caster is used frequently by Emma, Malva, and Looker. In any mode, the Nintendo 3DS's internal gyroscope can be used to move the background behind the character on-screen. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire The SpotPass and StreetPass functions of the Holo Caster are still accessible through the PSS section of the PlayNav, even though the device itself is no longer obtainable in the game. Description |A device that allows users to receive and view hologram clips at any time. It is also used to chat with others.}} |A device that allows users to receive and view hologram clips at any time. It's also used to chat with others.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Vaniville Town (automatically obtained at the start of the game) |} |} In the anime In the main series In the anime, Holo Casters have primarily appeared under the ownership of characters associated with Team Flare. The first one was first seen in Mega Evolution Special I, under the ownership of Alain, while another Holo Caster appeared in Mega Evolution Special II, this time under the ownership of Lysandre. The Team Flare Scientists also possess a Holo Caster each, as first seen in From A to Z!. In Pokémon Generations ]] The Holo Caster was featured in The Beauty Eternal, in which Lysandre announced it during a press conference he held in Lumiose City. It was introduced as a product that would bring Kalosian people closer together. The Holo Caster became a huge success across Kalos and Lysandre Labs decided to increase its production due to . With what he gained from the Holo Caster, Lysandre was able to donate medical equipment to a Pokémon Center. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Holo Caster, which was first shown in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play. He frequently uses it to contact Professor Sycamore. It was broken during the battle between Xerneas and , but was later repaired by Lysandre. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=全像投影通訊器 立體影像轉播器 |zh_cmn=全像投影通訊器 全息影像通讯器 立體影像轉播器 特派員轉播器 |fr=Holokit |de=Holo-Log |it=Holovox |ko=홀로캐시터 Holo Caster |pl=Holorzutnik |pt_br=Holomissor |es=Holomisor |th=โฮโลแคสเตอร์ Holo Caster โฮโลแกรมเมล Hologram Mail }} Category:Items Category:Key Items de:Holo-Log es:Holomisor fr:Holokit it:Holovox ja:ホロキャスター zh:全息影像通讯器（道具）